Manufacturers of sealed glass packages such as OLED displays (for example) are constantly trying to improve the manufacturing process to more efficiently produce sealed glass packages. One way to improve the manufacturing process by using a new and relatively short sintering process to attach a frit to a glass plate before the sintered frit and glass plate are subsequently sealed to another glass plate to produce a sealed glass package is the subject of the present invention.